1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a combination of ski boots of different sizes and skis with mounted bindings comprising a front jaw and a heel jaw.
2. Related Art
Ski-hire stations are usually equipped according to requirement with a number of skis of different types and different lengths with premounted ski bindings. Ski boots of different sizes complete the range. The ski bindings arranged in such a way on the ski by means of suitable mechanisms that the relative spacing of the two binding jaws can be set within a relatively wide range for adapting the binding to ski boots of different lengths. This gives rise to time-intensive setting and adjustment effort on the part of the personnel of the ski-hire stations. Ski-hire stations therefore also need well-trained personnel.